silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Skinwalkers
Description Called the "yee naaldlooshii" in Navajo, No one is sure on the origins of these unique shapeshifters, but it is believed that they were once Fae that for some reason refused to return to the Fae Realm, eventually losing their ability to return altogether. However, given their style of magic, they appear to still maintain some connection, drawing on the Fae Realm to fuel their powers. These entities have also been known to teach their abilities to humans wishing to know their secrets in exchange for a price. Traditionally these witches are men, but there have been a few women who have joined their ranks. It has been noted, that those chosen to become students are often of Fae blood themselves. Those learning the wicked ways of the skinwalker tend to go through a steep learning curve, dancing on the edge of madness themselves, their animal forms - their skins having been removed from a living animal and placed upon them in a ritual held by the original skinwalker - are often deformed. Forelimbs longer than the back, heads larger than the bodies, and sometimes an even blend of both animal and human similar to a werewolf. Indeed, these types have often been mistaken for werewolves in their transformed state. Understandably, these skinwalkers reach a stage in their development where they become indistinguishable from their mentors and are then able to take on students themselves. At this point, they have left their humanity far behind, and are no longer considered human at all. Skinwalkers are fully capable of taking on a human form but prefer to remain in their animal forms which are much larger than their actual counterparts and even those who have mastered their shapeshifting will still display some deformities. Extra toes are common, disproportionate limbs - though perhaps less so than those still learning to use their abilities - and unusually colored eyes are common mutations. They can often be mistaken for werebeasts in their animal forms. Skinwalkers however are born with the hide of their totem wrapped around them like a placenta. They come in many different animals, all native to the Northwest region of the US and Canada. They can take on the form of wolves, bears, wolverines, foxes, coyotes, deer, moose, hawks, eagles, and ravens. They are also capable of other sorts of magic beyond shapeshifting such as starting fires and teleportation. They can also see into and interact with the spirit world effortlessly. Shapeshifting for these beings is also painless, fluid, and nearly instantaneous. In human form, Skinwalkers exhibit typical alien behavior. Quiet, distant, and seemingly uncomfortable in their own skin, they may be confused or completely disregard human customs. Their physical appearances often appear to be Native American in origin, with facial features and skin color reminiscent of the Navajo, from which the original legends were first told. They are mildly attractive but otherwise unremarkable. Their aura, however, is what is most distinct about them and a werewolf can detect their presence almost immediately in a crowded room. Skinwalkers particularly target werewolves for their hides, which, it is presumed they wish to take for themselves. But due to the overall scarcity of Skinwalkers in general, any succeeding are largely regarded as rumor. But they do have the unique ability to prevent the werewolf from shifting back into human form if he/she has taken on either animal or were form. There doesn’t seem to be a trigger for this other than simply being in the presence of one that desires you do not revert to human form. Skinwalkers cannot formlock a Berserker or those in Spirit Form however. These beings do not appear to be capable of much reasoning and seem to not understand most human language - though the older ones may be able to speak and understand some English. Their understanding of Navajo seems inherent even if they do not speak. Skinwalkers are largely nomadic and tend to travel alone. It is believed they cause mischief (sometimes fatally) for humans for amusement. Skinwalkers are generally very tough. They can take hits and heal just as quickly as a werewolf, but without the susceptibility to silver or wolfsbane. Furthermore, they have Fae-like powers which seem to have few limitations (except for catastrophic damage, of course). Their magic requires no preparation, they simply desire something to happen and it usually does. The only surefire way to be rid of a Skinwalker is to catch it in human form and find out where it has hidden its animal skin. Once the skin is destroyed the Skinwalker will be technically mortal. Thus, any weapon can then be applied to fully subdue it. Skinwalkers without their skins become traumatized and helpless. They can no longer use their powers. Many simply curl up on the ground, sobbing, and wait for death. One may not even have to use any sort of weapon in order to finish it off - as they have been known to merely waste away. Western religious apotropaics will not have any effect on Skinwalkers. They respond mostly to Native American ones, particularly those in the Navajo tongue, but can also be warded off with the use of earth-centric magic such as shamanism. Category:Cryptid Category:Bestiary Category:Enemy Lexicon